1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a plug connector and a method of making the same, and more particularly to a plug connector for application in high speed signal transmission and method of making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,883,341 issued to Lang et al. on Feb. 8, 2011 discloses a plug connector for mating with a complementary connector. The plug connector comprises a housing, a pair of paddle boards, a card support, and a releasing mechanism assembled to the housing. The housing includes an upper housing and a lower housing engaged with each other along an up-to-bottom direction to define a receiving space therebetween. The card support defines a plurality of channels and is received in a notch of the housing. The pair of paddle boards are inserted in the channels and are received in the receiving space by the support. Optionally, the support can be integral with the housing. For example, the upper and lower housings may have retaining features formed in the location where the notches are provided. The paddle boards are positioned by retaining features. As can be appreciated, three or more boards can be aligned in a similar manner.
A plug connector having a differently configured housing is desired.